


The Winchesters Care About Your Titties!!!

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: They really REALLY care about them.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You Sam & Reader, Sam & You, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader, sam winchester x reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so pissed at myself. I held off on a repost of this so I could post it during Breast Cancer Awareness month.   
I suck.   
So, here it is...late!

“Ugh!” Her voice rang through the bunker hallways, bringing both Winchesters into the library like curious cats. 

“What’s up Sweetheart?” Dean got to her first, sitting next to her at the library table. She’d been going through the pile of mail they’d brought in from the last post run. She was sitting with a single piece of paper in front of her and her head in her hands. “What’s wrong?” He craned his neck to read the letter.

Sam approached a second later, sitting on the table next to her. “What’s going on?”

She pushed the letter towards Dean. “Stupid doctor stuff.” She sat back with a huff. “I’m not going to go. Those suck and we’ve got things to do.”

“According to our records, it is time for your annual mammogram…” Dean stated out loud. “So go. They have doctors in every state you know.” He looked at her, his green eyes innocent and wide. 

“No.” She sulked. Chewing on her bottom lip.

“Hey, as a huge fan of boobs, especially your boobs, I really think you need to make the appointment.” He put his hand on her knee. 

She turned to him, scowling, “Dean, we’re about to leave on a case. We can’t just-“

“I gotta go with Dean on this one.” Sam butted in. Eyes wide, she turned her head slowly to look up at her own personal Brutus.

“Et tu?” She gasped.

“Look, all I’m saying is that, I also am a big fan of your boobs.” Sam began.

“But I’m the bigger fan.” Dean interjected, scooting his chair closer to her. 

Glaring at his brother, he continued, “This isn’t something to blow off. We can delay a day or even make a side trip to get to an appointment if we have to. This isn’t an apocalyptic case. It’s a salt and burn and you know it.” 

She was losing her conviction. “They’re so uncomfortable. They stuff you in a vice and you have to just stand there. Last time I almost ganked the nurse.” She whined, looking at each brother in turn.

“Please?” Sam leaned over for a simple kiss. “We’ll go with if you want. We’ll get your favorite dinner. Whatever you want.” Looking up at Dean, “Right?”

Dean nodded with the eagerness of a bobblehead.

Nodding, she licked her lips and smiled at the younger Winchester. “Okay Sam. Dean. I’ll make the appointment.” She picked up her phone and the letter, and dialed. As she put the phone to her ear, she said absently, “Just wait until it’s time for your prostate exams.”

“Our what now?” Dean squawked.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's gone to her mammogram appointment. The boys are trying NOT to look like they're waiting eagerly for her.

The brothers looked up as soon as they heard the garage door close. They watched as she trudged down the stairs, tossing her bag onto the map table and plopped into an empty chair.

“Well?” Sam asked hesitantly, closing his book. 

She shrugged. “At least it’s done. I should get results sometime today.”

“Did it hurt?” This across the table from Dean who was leaning forward on his elbows. 

To their surprise, she pulled off her shirt for their inspection. They could see angry red patches of skin arching over the swell of her breasts above her bra. Sam hissed through his teeth. “Bad?” He reached out hesitantly, watching her eyes for permission before he gently ran his fingers over the heated skin. 

She shook her head, “Yes but no. It’s REALLY uncomfortable but if I’m being fair, by the time I’m about to get really unhappy and stabby, it’s over.” The sound of a squeaking rolling chair distracted her, and she turned towards an approaching Dean as she continued. “It looks worse than it actually feels right now. It will probably fade soon.”

Now she had a brother on each side, gently caressing her skin with curious fingertips. “Is your skin red all the way around?” Dean asked, his eyes fixed on her chest.

“I don’t know,” she leaned forward and unhooked her bra, letting it slide from her shoulders. But she couldn’t lie, she liked when they were concerned like this. A slight gasp from one of them and Dean’s large, warm hand gently cupped her right breast as he inspected her skin. 

With his lips. 

She leaned back in the chair with a sigh. “Dean.”

Just then, Sam began rubbing his fingertips over her stiffening left nipple. “So, you’re not in pain?” His love-filled hazel eyes met her own. 

She shook her head. “Rapidly becoming the opposite.”

“And, you get results today?” Dean paused between each word for a kiss to her breast, the final word accented by a quick flick of his tongue over a taut peak. 

“Unnh.” Her head fell back, “Yes.” She grabbed fistfuls of their hair as their hot mouths closed around her at the same time. “Oh fuck,” her body shuddered. 

A soft pop as Dean raised his head to kiss her full on the mouth. “I think that would be an excellent way to pass the time. Don’t you think Sammy?”

“Mmmm,” the vibration of his answer tickled her sensitive skin as she felt a surge of desire between her legs. 

“Who am I to argue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This popped into my head as I was LEAVING my yearly squashing appointment. A daydream, if you will, of what I WISH was waiting for me when I came home.


End file.
